


Pony

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie Actually Finished NaNoWriMo and is Rewarding Herself by Writing 24 Days of Klaine (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017) [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE FOR LOVING PUNS, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2017, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: There were nights for Callbacks. Nights for an open mic where people with talent and feelings sing stripped-down versions of the hottest pop songs. Nights for appreciation of art and music and a gathering of like-minded people.There were those nights… and then there were nights for getting rip-roaring drunk and singing karaoke.





	Pony

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent](Klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 7 - Genuine

There were nights for Callbacks. Nights for an open mic where people with talent and feelings sing stripped-down versions of the hottest pop songs. Nights for appreciation of art and music and a gathering of like-minded people.

There were those nights… and then there were nights for getting rip-roaring drunk and singing karaoke.

It was a couple weeks after Blaine moved out of Kurt, Rachel, and Santana’s apartment and they were enjoying their space. Enjoying their space but also missing each other. It was a complicated emotion for Kurt especially.

He’d always wanted too much. Wanted Finn too much, wanted solos too much, wanted NYADA too much, wanted  _ life _ too much. With Blaine… it was never too much. Because Blaine wanted him right back.

It had been weird when he’d been getting what he wanted all the time and without conditions or catches. He was getting Blaine… a little too much.

He was still processing everything, still working on it. But he loved Blaine. That much he knew, and that much mattered. So he loved Blaine and he missed him and he just wanted to have  _ fun _ .

Neither of them were twenty-one yet, which was annoying, but they did still have those fake-ID’s from high school. So they went out, just the two of them, to a karaoke bar all the way across the city where no one knew who they were.

And you know what? They had a great fuckin time.

Neither of them were experienced drinkers but they knew themselves and each other well enough to know when to pull back. They stayed just on the cusp of ‘fun-drunk’ while they sang song after song, apart and together, and signed up for three more every time they went up to the stage.

Of course they were hogging the mic, they were Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine was on stage, talking to the sound guy, and Kurt had retreated back to their table, sipping lightly at a mixed drink the bartender had given him for free. Apparently he was a huge fan of P!nk and Kurt’s rendition of “Slut Like You” really moved him. Of course Kurt saw the number scrawled on his napkin. Just because he wasn’t going to call didn’t mean he couldn’t accept a free drink.

The bar wasn’t busy. It wasn’t dead but there weren’t enough people that Kurt and Blaine monopolizing the microphone was a big deal. In fact, the bartender didn’t seem to be the only one appreciating their antics. Some of the patrons seemed to like them as well.

There were a couple cheers as Blaine took center stage. Blaine just grinned, a little drunk but mostly happy.

“Thanks!” He cleared his throat. “Kurt. I love you so much. And even though things have been kind of weird lately, I wanted to sing this song so you can remember how I genuinely feel about you.”

Kurt put a hand to his chest, touched for all of three seconds, before the opening beats to Ginuwine’s “Pony” started up and Blaine started gyrating on stage, to laughter and catcalls from everyone but Kurt.

Kurt just rolled his eyes with a groan, embarrassed by his fiance.  _ Time and place, Blaine _ . He thought, eying Blaine’s impromptu dance moves.  _ You are wearing a sweater vest, Blaine. No one is sexy in a sweater vest. _

Kurt should never underestimate his man, though. As he sang about being a bachelor and how Kurt should ride his pony, and swiveled his hips, hidden by his high pants, he was stirring something in Kurt. That just annoyed Kurt more.

The song ended and Blaine blew a kiss to the audience, coming up to Kurt with a smile. Kurt scowled at him.

“Did you get it?” He asked Kurt, his arm coming up to Kurt’s waist. “How I ‘genuinely’ feel? That song’s by ‘Ginuwine’. Which sounds like ‘genuine’? Get it?”

Kurt bit back a smile, rolling his eyes again and bringing himself closer to Blaine.

“Yes, I get it, and you’re a dork.”

Blaine’s face softened and he nudged Kurt’s nose with his own. “But I’m your dork, right?”

Kurt hummed, leaning forward to kiss him. “Always. Dork.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/168312836955/pony)


End file.
